No todos los ángeles caen del cielo
by RegaloGatitos
Summary: Tras la expulsión de todos los ángeles del cielo. Dean y Sam se encuentra con la posibilidad del despertar de un ángel en la tierra, mientras tanto Castiel, comienza a lidiar con su humanidad.


Titulo: No todos los ángeles caen del cielo.

Resumen: Un nuevo personaje invade las vidas de Sam, Dean y Castiel.

Yo veía a Satanás cayendo del cielo como un rayo (Luc 10)

Su cola arrastraba la tercera parte de las estrellas del cielo y las lanzó sobre la tierra (Apoc 12)

El cielo se oscureció y empezó a escupir fuego, eran ángeles que habían sido expulsados del paraíso ¿El principal culpable? Probablemente Castiel, quien manipulado por Metatrón, el ángel escriba de dios, llevo adelante una serie de pruebas que supuestamente tendrían como resultado cerrar las puertas del cielo y a su vez encerrar a todos los ángeles dentro, desgraciadamente todo era una mentira que termino expulsando incluso a Castiel a la tierra en su forma mas vulnerable, la humana.

En el bunker de los hombres de letras, Sam y Dean, tenían prisionero a un débil Crowley que murmuraba cosas, solo para molestar a los hermanos que seguían preocupados por lo sucedido noches atrás, pero mas que nada por Castiel, su ángel de la guarda, su amigo.

"Que extraño… Aun no salieron a buscar al faro de occidente que no dejó de brillar desde la lluvia de ángeles..." Murmuro Crowley a lo que ni Dean ni Sam prestaron atención, sin embargo en las noticias ya se habían echo eco del milagro de Indiana,

la joven autista, que tras la lluvia de "meteoros" había salvado del fuego a mas de 50 personas, sin sufrir consecuencia alguna.

"El milagro de Indiana, hace dos noches en el Indiana Hospital se dio lugar a un grave incendio donde afortunadamente no hubo victimas gracias a la intervención de un misterioso ángel ¿Su nombre? Alexis Znaider, una joven interna de 19 años que logro salvar a todos los involucrados, algunos enfermeros afirman que la vieron atravesar el fuego sin problemas levantando en brazos a varias personas a la vez, Afirman que de no verlo no podrían creerlo.

Alexis se encuentra internada desde los 12 años en el hospital debido a su condición de paciente esquizofrenia paranoide a los 13 años se encerró en un fuerte autismo y no volvió a emitir palabra o acciones hasta esa fatídica noche ¿Instinto de supervivencia o Milagro?"

Sam y Dean se miraron y sin dudarlo se dirigieron a Crowley

-" De que hablabas cuando dijiste lo del faro de occidente y todas esas tonterías?"

-Habla Crowley! Insistió Sam

-"No tengo nada para decirles, balbuceé tonterías por culpa de la sangre con la que me infecto el alce enfermo que tienes de hermano." Dean, no dudo en golpearlo para sacarle unas cuantas verdades y porque claro, sentía mucha satisfacción cuando lo hacia.

Finalmente obtuvo respuesta, según Crowley, se podía sentir una fuerte presencia angelical, la de un ángel real, lo cual no era posible debido a que todos y cada uno de ellos habían caído.

-"Kevin, no te acerques a esa habitación, volveremos en unas horas."

-"No sé preocupen chicos, se como manejarme con Crowley, suerte en el camino."Rapidamemente, los hermanos, se hicieron del impala y salieron al camino.

Para el anochecer, habían llegado al hospital, tomaron sus viejas y buenas compañeras de andanza, las placas falsas del FBI y lograron llegar hacia este misterioso personaje. Ella, permanecía parada frente a la ventana vestida con su pijama hospitalario blanco y un abrigo largo, fue casi como volver a ver a Castiel, pero con cabello rojo rizado y largo, enormes ojos verdes y delicadas pecas que le daban un toque extremadamente, aun cuando la experiencia los mostró violentos, angelical.

-"¿Alexis Sznahider? Somos"…

-"Sam y Dean Winchester, creí que eran un mito. Murmuro con voz dulce y clara- Hace al menos 4 años que oigo hablar de Uds". Dijo y los abrazo fuerte.

-"Deja vu." Vocifero Dean, mirando por encima de la joven a Sam

-"¡Yo sabia que existían! ¡Yo lo sabia! ¡Esperen!"- Se alejo- "Me diagnosticaron esquizofrenia paranoica ¡Charly! ¡Chaaaaaarly!"- El enfermero corrió donde ellos

– "¿Los ves? Ellos, son reales ¿verdad?"

-"Claro que son reales, Alex, no te preocupes no estas alucinando."

- "Lo siento chicos, tengo que asegurarme llevo años de ver cosas que se supone el resto no ve, como demonios y cosas así. Gracias, Charly ya puedes dejarme con ellos."-

- "Alex, los demonios existen"- Dijo con absoluta seguridad Sam

- "Mi mamá dice que no, así que por favor, no intenten meterme ideas extrañas". Señaló, la joven, llevando su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana.

- "Bueno, tal vez para tu madre no existan pero, Alex, si sabes de nosotros, sabes que no es cierto lo que tu mamá crea." Ella, trago saliva y comenzó a divagar, hablo sobre ratones y perros tristes, como evitando la realidad

-"Alex, tu hiciste algo el sábado que solo alguien fuera de lo humano podría hacer, necesitamos saber ¿Cómo es posible? Y si tu despertar tiene que ver con la lluvia de fuego que se dio al mismo tiempo.

- "No era fuego, eran ángeles y lo saben.- Volvió a enfocarse- Pero no me interesa saber de ángeles, todo lo que quiero es irme a casa y hoy mi mamá viene a buscarme, lo siento chicos, no puedo ayudarlos".- En ese preciso instante una señora bonita con características similares a Alex, se presento y se abrazo fuertemente a la joven, Sam, temiendo que pudiese ser un demonio suplantando a su madre, la mojo con agua bendita, pero nada sucedió.

-"Lo siento"

- ¿Quiénes son estos señores Alex?

-"Mamá ellos son agentes del FBI, están investigando lo del incendio y como estuve ahí querían hacerme unas preguntas" Dean y Sam, se presentaron como los agentes, Wilson y House, le explicaron a la mamá de Alex, la razón de su visita pero no pudieron convencer a hablar. Sin embargo antes de que la joven se retirara, Dean, se acerco y dijo

_ "Alex, si algo extraño sucede, no dudes en comunicarte con nosotros, estos son nuestros números." Ambos sabían que podía suceder que algún demonio intentara cazar a la joven por tanto no se quedaron conformes con su partida, aun así regresaron al bunker, donde Kevin seguía con las traducciones y Crowley prisionero en su celda.

-"¿Haz sabido algo de Cas?"- Pregunto Dean, preocupado pero el ángel seguía sin aparecer. Si tan solo pudieran encontrarlo, las cosas serian diferentes y hasta tendrían una pista de lo que es en realidad, Alexis.

- "No, nada."- Respondió el chico, concentrado en la tabla del ángel.

Sam, se veía pensativo y preocupado, pero como una vez le dijo Castiel, era un aspecto primario de su personalidad, por tanto Dean, solo atino a ir a la cocina por unas cervezas.

-"Dean, no debimos dejarla ir sola con su madre".-

- Y qué esperabas que hiciera Sam? Esa chica ha estado internada y drogada por ¿Cuánto? ¿Los últimos 7 años?

- Lo sé, sé qué no deberíamos intentar involucrarla en nada, pero ya oíste a Crowley, es un faro cualquier demonio puede percibirla y ella no tiene idea de cómo asesinar demonios. Eso la pondrá en peligro a ella y a su familia.

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Dean tomo su revolver y Sam lo imito, no era Crowley de eso se aseguraron primero, luego se dirigieron a la puerta y grande fue la sorpresa cuando se encontraron con su buen amigo, Castiel.

-"¡Cas!" Grito Dean y corrió a socorrerlo, se veía agotado y deshidratado.

- "Dean…" Murmuro el ángel. Claramente Castiel ya no era el mismo, estaba herido y era un fugitivo. "Los ángeles se cayeron, Dean, Ahora soy humano" agrego antes de desmayarse, los muchachos se encargaron de proporcionarle todas las comodines posibles, incluso Sam, conecto a Castiel a un suero, para reanimarlo e hidratarlo.

Momentos después el teléfono de Dean, sonó del otro lado la voz de Alex se oía desesperada.

-"No te preocupes, Alex, Ya salimos hacia allá".-

-"¿Qué rayos sucede, Sam?"

-"Es Alex, su casa esta llena de demonios y tienen a madre" Lo hermanos llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, en la casa la oscuridad y un perturbador silencio reinaban, a continuación un grito y dos sorpresivos golpes secos.

-"Ah, los Winchester, siempre tan inoportunos" Dijo el demonio dentro del cuerpo de la madre de Alex, mientras sostenía a la joven prisionera junto con Sam y Dean a quienes había aprisionado en la sillas. "¿Uds. no saben cuando rendirse no es cierto?

-"Mamá, soy yo, soy Alex, mamá por favor, no me lastimes".- Gritaba la chica aterrada.-"No, esto no esta sucediendo, esto solo es mi cabeza, mi cabeza que esta rota"

-"Alex, no esta en tu cabeza, lo que esta sucediendo es real y solo tu puedes cambiarlo…" intento hacerla entrar en razón, Sam, pero un fuerte golpe de uno de los demonios lo volvió a desorientar.

-"¡Sammy! ¡Déjalo, maldito hijo de puta!" Intervino, Dean, pero también era prisionero

-"No les hagas caso, hijita, mamá va a curarte, ya no tendrás que ver mas abominaciones ni ángeles" vocifero el demonio tomando un cuchillo y lo colocándolo en la garganta de la joven.

-"Alexis ¡escúchame! Esa no es tu madre, es un demonio que la poseyó y si no reaccionas ahora mismo, va a asesinarte".

-"Cierra la maldita boca, Bastardo" Respondió el demonio que los custodiaba golpeando a Dean.

En ese momento alguien disparo en el aire, alguien inexperto claramente.

Los demonios no se lo esperaban y eso le dio chances a Dean de zafarse, golpeando a su verdugo, Sam, también hizo lo suyo, el demonio que sostenía a Alexis, quedo perplejo y aun que intento escapar del cuerpo pareció haberse congelado.

-Alexis, tu sabes como acabar con los demonios.- irrumpió con la voz ronca que lo caracterizaba, Castiel.

La joven lo miro como si de alguna forma estuviesen conectados, se puso de pie y toco a los demonios en la frente quemándolos por dentro como si tuviera una experiencia basta en ese campo.

-"Ella es mi mamá, no quiero…" Susurro Alexis confundida.

**"**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." Comenzó con el exorcismo Castiel, dejando a los hermanos algo perturbados, y expulsando al demonio de la madre de Alexis.

-"¡Cas!" Qué bueno es verte en acción" lo festejo Sam, Dean en cambio corrió a socorrer a la joven que yacía aturdida en el suelo.

-No están aquí, es mi cabeza, no están aquí" Se repetía a si misma una y otra vez

-"Todo va a estar bien" La consoló Dean "cuidaremos de ti"

-"Y a mi madre, a mi madre ¿Quién ha de cuidarla?" dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos, "Tal vez, podrías borrarle la memoria, tal vez deberías reemplazarla con recuerdos que no tengan que ver contigo" Sugirió, Castiel fríamente.

-"¿Puedo hacer eso?" Cuestiono la joven confundida. A lo que Dean y Sam respondieron positivamente, por unos minutos ella hablo con su madre, la consoló, le dijo que la amaba y borro toda memoria de su existencia en la cabeza y el corazón de la mujer.

De regreso al bunker, el silencio se adueño del impala, Sam tenia esa mirada llena de amargura al ver el triste rostro de la joven reflejado en el espejo retrovisor, Dean no quitaba la mirada del camino y Castiel, Bueno Cas, nunca fue bueno para mantener una charla.

"¿Siempre va a ser así, Castiel?" "¿Siempre voy a estar sola en el mundo?"

-"Probablemente" respondió el ex ángel inconmovible

-"Vas a tener que enseñarme a ser un ángel"

-"No creo que pueda, ya no soy uno… Siquiera estoy aprendiendo lidiar con mi humanidad."

-"Bueno entonces, hagamos un trato"… extendió su tibia y blanca mano tomando la de un siempre irresoluto Castiel "Yo te enseñare a ser humano y tu me enseñaras a ser un ángel"

-Cas, creo que es una buena oferta. Sugirió Sam.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Sammy, Castiel, la de Alex, es una de las mejores ofertas que se te han dado hasta ahora, no a cualquiera se le presenta un ángel tan bonito y le propone cosas tan interesantes" bromeo Dean y el silencio volvió pero esta vez, ya no se sentía tan incomodo.


End file.
